Broken Hearts
by coolgamer
Summary: After getting drunk at a party Kairi gives birth to Sora's child. She breaks up with Sora leaving him to raise Xion on his own. He turns to his cousins for help in raising the baby and at the same time finds love. Soriku
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I decided to start a new kingdom hearts fan fic!**

**Summary: Sora and Kairi are together until Kairi gives birth to Sora's child. Sora having difficulty caring for the baby looks to his cousins for help and falls for a boy named Riku.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts**

**~The Beginning~**

Sora sighed as he slumped against the couch bored and ran his hands through his brown spikes. He still couldn't figure out why he had come to this stupid party. His ocean blue eyes traveled to where his girlfriend Kairi stood talking to her friend Selphie. She brushed her red hair back as her blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the lighting.

_Earlier that day_

_Sora sat across from Kairi at the restaurant they were at. She was currently reading over the menu but every now and then would glance at Sora and give him a smile before looking back at the menu. Once they had ordered Kairi turned to him with a smile as she put her hand over his._

"_Sora?" She asked sweetly._

"_Yes?" Sora asked as he smiled back._

"_Well there's this party tomorrow and I was wondering if we could go?" She asked._

"_Kairi…you know I hate those kind of things." Sora groaned._

"_But if we don't go then we'll be cast out!" Kairi said._

"_Then why don't you go by yourself?" Sora asked._

"_I'll look out of place if I don't have you with me!" Kairi stated._

"_Kairi…" Sora groaned._

"_Please Sora? Do it for me!" She pleaded._

"_Alright…I guess I'll go." Sora agreed not being able to say no to her._

"_Oh thank you Sora! I love you so much!" She said happily._

"_I love you too." Sora replied._

_Present time_

Sora looked up as Kairi walked over with two drinks in her hand having gotten them while she was up. She handed one to Sora who took a quick sniff of the drink before looking at it with disdain as the smell of alcohol came to his senses.

"Kairi this is alcohol…" Sora groaned.

"Sora you need to loosen up. It won't hurt to have a drink or two." Kairi said.

"Well…" Sora began.

"Please Sora?" She asked.

"Fine…just a little bit." Sora agreed.

He took a good gulp of the foul smelling liquid and coughed when it burned his throat slightly. Kairi pat his back before he leaned back and drank some more. He finished what he had and hadn't noticed Kairi get up until she took his empty glass and handed him another one. He looked at her a bit annoyed at the second cup.

"Oh come on Sora." She said with a friendly scowl as she drank from her second one.

Sora just rolled his eyes before beginning to drain his second glass. Once he finished Kairi pulled him off the couch and onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ground against him as his hands rested on her hips. He didn't know how much time passed while they were on the dance floor before Kairi had dragged him off to get another drink.

After a fourth drink and a bit more dancing Sora began to feel weird as he and Kairi hugged. He felt her take his hand and lead him giggling up what he assumed were stairs. He couldn't tell where he was being led because his senses were too far gone due to the alcohol. He heard her ask someone about something thought it was faint as music and the chattering began to give him a headache. The room seemed to spin as he was dragged down the hall.

When the room seemed to stop spinning, he faintly noticed they were in a bedroom though it didn't register why in his mind. He felt Kairi come up to him after she closed the door and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately on the lips. He kissed back as one of her hands wandered down his chest and to his groin.

She pulled away and smiled at him seductively before leading him to the bed. She smiled at him as she pulled him down onto the bed and kissed him again. He brought his hand up to rub along her shoulders briefly going down to touch her breast gently.

"Tonight is going to be special." He heard her whisper in his drunken state.

"Kairi…" He groaned.

"I love you Sora." She whispered so quietly he almost didn't catch it.

"I love…you…too…" Sora replied before she kissed him deeply again.

Sora's senses began to blur and spin as he felt Kairi touch him and him touching her. Soon he was too far gone in pleasure and alcohol to notice what was happening to him.

Sora awoke with a groan as he heard music still playing faintly downstairs. He sat up in the bed that he was laying on before freezing. He didn't remember leaving the main room and coming to a bedroom. How had he gotten there? He began to feel kind of cold as he noticed he was completely naked with only the blanket covering him. He brought a hand to his forehead as his head throbbed and he groaned again.

Sora froze when he heard a soft sigh and movement next to him. Next thing he knew slim arms wrapped around his naked waist as the girl sat up. He felt lips kiss his neck as red hair entered his peripheral vision. He shivered as Kairi whispered into his ear.

"That was great…" She purred in a whisper.

"Kairi…" Sora began.

"Shh…don't talk." Kairi said as she turned his head to kiss him.

"Kairi stop." Sora ordered as he pushed her away slightly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Did you and I? Did we?" He began not sure how to ask.

"Did we have sex?" She asked.

"Yes…" Sora mumbled due to the dull throbbing.

"Yes we did. It was wonderful…who knew you were so good…" Kairi said.

"Kairi I wanted to wait till the right time or we got married…" Sora mumbled.

"I thought it was time. Besides it didn't hurt now did it?" She asked.

"What if you become…" Sora began.

"Become pregnant?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah…" Sora mumbled.

"I'm sure I won't." Kairi said.

"How do you know?" Sora asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Because Sora I know." Kairi said as she grabbed her spaghetti strap pink dress and slipped it on over her bra and panties.

Sora just watched her before grabbing his boxers and putting them on before getting dressed himself. He then turned to Kairi and stared at her coolly. She looked back with a look of innocence.

"Why?" He asked.

"I needed you so badly Sora." She answered.

"Well then you can deal with not seeing me for a while." Sora said.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kairi asked.

"No I am not breaking up with you. I just need some time to clear my head." Sora replied before he exited the room.

He walked down the stairs ignoring the looks he received from the people he passed. He walked straight out of the house glad he hadn't drove to the dance and walked down the street with the streetlights lighting the darkness around him.

**~End ch. 1~**

**I hope you all liked the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Surprise~**

Sora curled up under the covers as the rays of sunlight entered his room. He closed his eyes and attempted to fall back asleep. Just as he began to drift off to sleep he heard his cell phone go off. He groaned as he let his hand feel around for the phone on his nightstand. He finally found it and brought it under the covers to his ear as he answered it.

"Hello?" He asked sleepily.

"Sora?" Kairi asked with a scared voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked waking up a bit more.

"I…we need to talk…" She said.

"Where and when?" Sora asked.

"Now…and at my house." Kairi answered.

"Alright…I'll be right over…" Sora said as he sat up.

Sora got dressed and grabbed something quick to eat. It had been a few weeks since the party and he was no longer mad at Kairi so why she sounded scared worried Sora. Once he left his house it didn't take him long to get to Kairi's. He went up to the door and knocked and looked up when it opened. He gulped as Kairi's dad glared down at him and told him to go inside.

He walked into the house and made his way to the living room. He saw Kairi sitting on one of the couches with a box of tissues in front of her. He was pushed into the seat next to her as her father sat down next to her mother. Sora looked at her mother and noticed she had an upset look on her face. Sora sent Kairi a worried look as she finally looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"I'm…" Kairi began.

"You're what?" Sora asked.

"I'm pregnant…" Kairi whispered.

"What?" Sora asked shocked.

"It's your entire fault!" Kairi's father roared at the boy.

"My fault?" Sora exclaimed.

"Yes if you hadn't pressure our sweet girl into having sex this wouldn't have happened." He shouted.

"I didn't pressure her!" Sora yelled back.

"You good for nothing…" Kairi's father started.

"It's not Sora's fault daddy." Kairi said.

"Honey?" Kairi's mom asked her concerned.

"We went to a party…and I made Sora drink some alcohol to get him to loosen up…I also had some…it was an accident." Kairi said.

"Kairi how could you do that? You're a freshman in college and Sora is a sophomore…" Kairi's mom asked with a disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry…" Kairi apologized.

"It's my fault…I shouldn't have let things get out of control." Sora apologized.

"You're right you shouldn't have." Kairi's father stated.

"I'll get rid of it…" Kairi whispered.

"No…" Sora protested.

"Why not?" Kairi asked confused.

"It was our mistake…we can't harm something that hasn't had the chance to live…let's raise to correct that mistake." Sora said.

"Sora that is…" Kairi began.

"A good idea. Sora knows that he needs to make up for it. So you'll take care of my little girl until the baby is born?" Kairi's father asked.

"Yes sir." Sora agreed.

"Good because if you hurt her I'll hurt you." Kairi's father stated.

"Kairi will still live with us until you become more stable…if I remember you are on your own?" Kairi's mother asked.

"Yes ma'am…my mother is caring for my grandmother and my father passed away a long time ago…" Sora told her.

"Then you don't have much of a financial standing?" Kairi's mother asked.

"No ma'am." Sora replied.

"Then you will care for our daughter till the baby is born and put it up for adoption." Kairi's mother said.

Sora agreed but looked down as he Kairi's father went off on a few things. He was happy that Kairi was pregnant, though he didn't want it to happen this way. He didn't want to have to give the baby up for adoption though.

He sighed as he turned back to Kairi's family and offered some different things. He would provide for any excess amount that needed to spent including most of the doctor's visits. He sighed as he finally entered his house after being at Kairi's all day long.

He went to the phone and called his mom to let her know the situation. She was a bit disappointed in Sora but glad that he hadn't allowed Kairi to have an abortion. She told him she would try and send money which he declined and then had to go. As he sat in the kitchen with the phone in front of him he thought of someone he needed to call.

He dialed the number he knew by heart and waited for it to answer. He felt nervous calling about calling his cousins not sure what they'd think of him. He froze as the phone was answered and a masculine voice sounded through it.

"Hello?" Cloud asked.

"…" Sora remained quiet.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud?" Sora asked shakily.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Cloud asked as he heard the shaky tone.

"I…everything is going wrong…" Sora whispered.

"What happened?" Cloud asked worried.

"I…Kairi dragged me to a party a few weeks ago…" Sora began.

"Alright." Cloud said as he urged Sora to continue.

"She had me drink some alcohol and I got drunk…next thing I know I'm coming to on a bed with her beside me." Sora continued.

"Sora…" Cloud began.

"Today…I got a call…She's…Kairi is…" Sora began before he couldn't continued.

"She's pregnant?" Cloud asked.

"Yes…" Sora whispered.

"Sora…" Cloud began with a disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry…" Sora said with a sob as he curled up the phone to his ear.

"Sora…look I'm not mad…it's just…" Cloud began.

"I know…I'm sorry…" Sora said as he began to cry.

"Sora do you want me to come stay with you?" Cloud asked.

"No…I should be fine…" Sora said as he tried to sound brave.

"Sora…" Cloud sighed "If you need anything, we're here for you."

"I know…" Sora said as he smiled.

"Good. Don't be afraid to call." Cloud told him.

"I won't be." Sora promised.

"Bye." Cloud said.

"Bye." Sora replied.

Sora hung up the phone with a smile before making his way upstairs to sleep.

**~End ch. 2~**

**I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Zexionienzo: Thanks for the review.**

**La Debile Absente: Thanks for the review.**

**mochiusagi: Yes she got him drunk intentionally. Thanks for the review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all liked the last chapter. **

**So this chapter is going to be split into time differences. Mainly because I don't know much about pregnancy so I'm going to show the high lights.**

**~Pregnant~**

_7__th__ week_

Sora groaned as he waited moved Kairi's hair out of her face as she leaned over the toilet. Her morning sickness had only started a week ago but Sora was already tired of it. He rubbed circles along Kairi's back to help comfort her as she rested.

Kairi constantly felt sick in the mornings and normally only ate toast because of it. It was taking a huge toll on her because she had trouble attending activities in the morning. When it first began Sora wasn't expected to do much but as the 7th week started Sora was called over to Kairi's house to help with her sickness.

He helped her wash her face before going down stairs to fix her some toast. He made sure she ate it before letting her lay down in her room to try and get rid of the feeling. He sighed as he slumped against the counter tiredly.

_9__th__ week_

Sora sat at the table as he listened to Kairi talk about how her day went. He stared out the window bored which was probably a huge mistake. Sure enough as he glanced out the window he heard Kairi stop talking. He turned to her and gulped as he saw her glaring at him. He scratched the back of his head as he tried to decide what to say to make her happy.

"You're ignoring me!" She stated madly.

"I'm sorry it was an accident." Sora apologized.

"Don't apologize you do it all the time! Do you not want to be with me is that it?" She said angrily.

"Kairi you know that's not it." Sora tried to reason.

"It is…you hate that I'm like this so you ignore me!" She said as she began to cry.

"I love you! I'm just a bit tired today." Sora tried to reassure his now sobbing girlfriend.

"You love me? Even though I'm this horrible person?" She asked as tears fell.

"Of course I love you and you're not horrible. You're going through a difficult time. I love you." He reassured as he hugged her.

"I love you too." She replied as she stopped crying.

"So what were you saying happened?" Sora asked.

"Oh! So Selphie and I were at the mall…" Kairi began happily as if she forgot she had just been yelling and crying at Sora.

Halfway through the 8th week Kairi's mood swings had begun. Sora was constantly on his toes so as not to upset his girlfriend during those times. Half the time she only got mad if Sora didn't arrive quick enough in the morning or zoned out. She mostly switched between anger, sadness, and happiness at random points and it wore Sora out.

_20__th__ week_

Sora and Kairi sat in the doctor's office as they waited for him to return. They had decided after a lot of discussion that they wanted to know the gender now, even if they weren't going to keep the baby. The doctor returned with the ultrasound machine and asked Kairi to lay back and to pull her shirt up so her stomach was exposed.

Sora watched as the doctor spread some gel onto Kairi's stomach and began to put the equipment to her stomach. The doctor watched the screen as she moved the piece over Kairi's stomach spreading the gel. It took a few for her to locate the baby and when she did she pointed it out to Sora and Kairi.

"Now I also believe you want to know the gender?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Sora replied.

The doctor moved the equipment around some as she tried to determine the gender. She smiled and pointed to the picture.

"It looks like it's a girl." The doctor informed them.

"A girl?" Sora asked.

"Yes, congratulations you two are going to have a girl." The doctor replied.

"I'm going to have a daughter…" Sora whispered as he smiled hugely at the thought.

"That is great news doctor." Kairi said as she washed the gel off.

"It is. Oh here, it's a picture of the baby in the ultrasound." The doctor said as she handed it to Sora.

"Look Kairi our baby's first picture!" Sora said happily.

"That's great…" Kairi muttered as they left.

_29__th__ week_

Sora was doing the dishes after lunch as Kairi was in the living room watching some show. He jumped when he heard her yell out in an urgent tone for him. He dried his hands and ran into the living room worriedly to see her having a hand to her belly.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"I felt something kick!" She said shocked.

"Kick?" He asked.

"Yes I think…the baby kicked…" She told him.

"Can I feel?" Sora asked.

"I guess…" She muttered.

Sora sat next to her and placed his hand on her belly gently he moved it slowly and softly. It didn't take long before he felt something hit his hand. His eyes widened as it kicked his hand again. He smiled down at Kairi's belly and held his hand there feeling the kicks.

"That's my little girl." Sora whispered lovingly.

"Sora…" Kairi sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Hi there little one this is your daddy." Sora said to Kairi's belly.

"Sora will you stop that?" Kairi asked in disbelief.

"What?" Sora asked as he sat up.

"Don't get attached we're not keeping it." Kairi stated.

"She is not an it." Sora stated angrily.

"Whatever just don't get attached." Kairi sighed annoyed.

_42__nd__ week_

Sora lay on the couch of Kairi's living room, her parents insisted he stay since she'd go into labor soon. He was jostled out of his slight sleep as he heard Kairi yell out from upstairs. He instantly jumped up and raced towards the stairs as Kairi's parents raced towards her room.

He ran in to see her sitting up and in pain as her mother comforted her. Her father turned to Sora as he walked closer to the bed.

"We have to get her to the hospital get the bag while I get the car." He ordered Sora.

Sora ran off to get the bag they had prepared as Kairi's mom helped her out of bed. They then proceeded to help Kairi down the stairs and out of the house. Sora sat with her in the back seat and tried to get her breath as she screamed and cried from the pain.

Once they reached the hospital Kairi was given a room to wait till it was time. Sora sat next to the bed as her parents sat nearby. It was difficult to wait for her to go into labor as she was given something to ease the pain.

**~End ch. 3~**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**mochiusagi: Sora wouldn't let her have an abortion it's just not his way.**

**Zexionienzo: Hope you liked the story!**

**La Dbile Absente: I skipped several months. Thanks for the review.**

**Anjeriin Fujioka: I can't wait till he is taking care of the baby!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Newborn~**

Sora lay on the couch in Kairi's room a few hours after she gave birth. She had been in labor for eight hours and had used something for the pain during the birth. Sora had stayed with her throughout the whole thing and had to get his hand bandaged because she had rushed it so hard.

Sora looked up as he heard Kairi beginning to awaken. He walked over to her and smiled as she opened her eyes. She still looked tired but smiled back weakly.

"How long?" Kairi asked.

"You were in labor for eight hours and it's been three hours since the baby was born." Sora told her.

"Have you seen it yet?" Kairi asked.

"I saw her briefly." Sora answered.

Before Kairi could say anything a nurse came into the room and another wheeled in a type of basinet that held the newborn in it. Sora smiled as the item was set near Kairi's bed and the nurse picked the newborn up out of it.

"Would you like to see your baby girl?" The nurse asked Kairi offering her the bundle.

"Not right now…" Kairi said tiredly.

"Would you?" The nurse said as she turned to Sora with a sigh.

"I'd love to see her!" Sora said excitedly as he sat down and took the bundle.

The newborn was tightly wrapped in a pink blanket so it wouldn't get cold. He uncovered her face and smiled as he saw it also had on a pink and white strapped cap. He saw a few strands of black hair poking out from under the hat. His eyes widened when the babies eyes opened and they were the exact same color as his. He reached a hand up and lightly brushed it against her chin. The newborn brought her hand up slowly and weakly to grasp his finger tightly.

"She's so cute…" Sora whispered.

"She is seven pounds, fourteen inches." The nurse told them.

"Any problems?" Sora asked.

"Not that we can tell. She seems to be a very healthy newborn." The nurse answered.

"That's good…Kairi?" Sora asked as he looked at the red-haired girl.

"What?" Kairi asked a bit annoyed.

"What do you want to name her?" Sora asked.

"I don't care…why don't you pick something…" Kairi muttered.

Sora sighed and looked down at the baby sadly. "Xion."

"Sir?" The nurse asked.

"I want to name her Xion. Xion Tair Kaze." Sora said with a smile.

"Sora!" Kairi cried in outrage as she glared at him.

"What?" Sora asked.

"I thought we agreed to put it up for adoption!" Kairi cried.

Sora gave the nurse a sad smile and handed Xion back to her. Once the nurse had left with Xion he turned to Kairi and looked at her.

"Kairi I think we should keep her. I believe it is duty." Sora stated.

"Sora! I'm too young to have a child in my life!" Kairi stated annoyed.

"Then you shouldn't have gotten me drunk." Sora growled.

"Don't you raise your tone with me! I say we get rid of it and that is final!" Kairi shouted.

"You want to get rid of her. I on the other hand wish to keep her." Sora stated.

"Sora! You'd be ruining your life if you raised a child now!" Kairi cried.

"Kairi we're keeping her and that's final." Sora stated in a way that said the conversation was over.

"But…" Kairi began.

"No buts! I'll talk to your parents about this and I'm sure they'd agree with me!" Sora said seriously.

"Fine…we can keep it…" Kairi muttered.

"Good. Now I am going to see our daughter right now!" Sora said excitedly.

Sora left the room before Kairi could answer and walked up to a nurse. He asked her where he could see the newborns and she led him to the area. He smiled as he looked in the window at all the newborns and looked for his daughter. His smile grew when he finally spotted her he waved at her even though she couldn't wave back.

"Sora!" Kairi's mother called as Kairi's parents walked up to him.

"Kairi's awake." Sora told them.

"Where's the little one?" Kairi's mother asked.

"She's right there." Sora said pointing her out.

"She is the most adorable little baby!" Kairi's mother gushed.

"So are you and Kairi going to put her up for adoption?" Kairi's father asked.

"No…I talked Kairi into keeping it…it's our responsibility." Sora said hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"Good, I accept that answer. Now let's go visit our daughter." Kairi's father said as he pulled her mother along.

Sora continued to watch Xion for a little longer before walking down the hall. He sat in the lobby near the area and pulled out his phone. He dialed his cousin's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Cloud asked.

"Hey, Cloud." Sora greeted.

"Sora! How are things going?" Cloud asked.

"Good! Kairi went into Labor last night." Sora told him.

"The baby?" Cloud asked.

"A healthy baby girl. She is seven pounds, fourteen inches." Sora said proudly.

"Did you two name her?" Cloud asked.

"Yep! Xion Tair Kaze!" Sora said excitedly.

"Are you still putting her up for adoption?" Cloud asked his tone becoming serious.

"Nope! I talked Kairi into keeping her!" Sora said proudly.

"That's great! If you need any help don't be afraid to ask." Cloud told him

"I won't be. I see us staying together for a long time and starting a family!" Sora said happily.

"I'm proud of you Sora for doing what is right." Cloud stated.

"Thanks…I have to go now." Sora told him.

"Alright, love you Sora." Cloud replied.

"Love you too." Sora said.

"Bye." Cloud said.

"Bye." Sora replied before hanging up.

Sora walked back to where he could see the newborns and smiled as he looked at Xion. He could see a bright future ahead of them. He couldn't see how anything could possibly go wrong.

**~End ch. 4~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter!**

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**Zexionienzo: thanks for the review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Trouble~**

Sora sighed as he made breakfast for himself and Kairi. He had been up most of the night taking care of Xion, while Kairi slept. He put a plate in front of Kairi as he sat down and began to feed Xion her breakfast. They had fallen into a schedule, at least Sora and Xion had, Sora would wake up make breakfast and feed Xion. Kairi left after breakfast to her job leaving Sora to care for Xion till he had to go to work.

Xion was left with a baby sitter when Sora left and he returned home from work and running errands by seven. Kairi didn't come home till around eleven at night. Sora knew that she wasn't working late but out drinking with friends by the way she smelled like alcohol. When she came home she immediately went to bed. Sora was the one who mainly took care of Xion while Kairi just went out. Sora was getting tired of it happening for the past two months.

Sora collapsed against the couch tiredly after Xion fell asleep, he was glad he had the day off. He lay down on the couch. Kairi's parents had helped buy the two of them an apartment, which Sora was glad for. He had just begun to fall asleep when he heard the door open. He sat up as Kairi walked through the door way.

"Kairi." He called to her quietly.

"Sora!" Kairi jumped in shock. "Don't do that you scared me."

"Sorry. Where were you?" Sora asked.

"I was working late of course." Kairi lied.

"You weren't working late." Sora stated.

"Yes I was. Also why are you up?" Kairi asked annoyed.

"I was waiting for you." Sora stated.

"How sweet. Well night." Kairi began to head to their bedroom.

"Kairi we need to talk now!" Sora said seriously.

"About what?" Kairi asked bored.

"Everything! Now sit down." Sora ordered.

Kairi huffed but sat in the chair across from Sora. She crossed her arms and legs and looked at Sora bored. Sora sat and just stared back angry and frustrated with her.

"Well?" Kairi asked.

"I know you aren't working late!" Sora stated.

"So?" Kairi asked tired of lying.

"I know you're out drinking." Sora added.

"What's so wrong with that?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi! We have to pay the lease, groceries, also if you didn't notice we have a two month old baby." Sora stated.

"Learn to live a bit." Kairi replied.

"I can't continue to support us alone! You need to help!" Sora said angrily.

"Sora you make plenty of money. I use the money I earn for my needs. Most guys complain when the girl uses their money, you're complaining about me using mine." Kairi said in a bored.

"Kairi! You could use some of that money for groceries or something we need!" Sora stated.

"Whatever…" Kairi said uninterestedly.

"Also I want you to come home after work." Sora said.

"Why?" Kairi asked annoyed.

"Well for one saves money, also you can take care of Xion while I'm at work so no baby sitter." Sora stated.

"I would prefer a baby sitter." Kairi stated.

"Xion is your responsibility to care for as much as she is mine!" Sora said angrily.

"No, I told you I didn't want to keep her. You on the other hand wanted to keep her. She is your responsibility not mine." Kairi stated.

"That's not how it works." Sora said through gritted teeth.

"Well too bad. You're stuck Sora, I'm in charge here, so don't try to boss me around." Kairi said smugly.

"You're in charge?" Sora asked.

"My parents did buy this place for us." Kairi said.

"Kairi that's not how this is relationship will work." Sora stated.

"No that is how it'll work." Kairi stated.

"You will do what I ask you." Sora stated.

"How about this actually, I keep doing what I want but you no longer stay here." Kairi offered.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Look if you think you can boss me around I don't want you around. So I'm ending this relationship." Kairi stated.

"You can't…" Sora began.

"I can and I did. Now I will go to my parents, I guess you can have this dump for a while." Kairi stated.

Sora slumped against the couch as Kairi got her belongings and left.

**~End ch. 5~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter. I actually originally wrote Sora breaking up. Tell me if you like this one.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**mochiusagi: Yep he should have. Well he has now learned his lesson.**

**La Dbile Absente: Tair is a middle name. It's an elven word for dusk fox. Well I hope the break up was good. I can't wait for Riku to appear also! Cake? What type of cake?**

**Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Action~**

Sora lay back exhaustedly after Xion finally went to sleep. It had been three months since Kairi had left and everything was going wrong. He was working several jobs to pay for the lease, babysitter, food, and the bills. He barely got any sleep because of all the work he was doing and caring for Xion.

Sora began to fall asleep just as the time became three in the morning. When the time became five in the morning his alarm went off. Sora got up tiredly and headed to the bathroom for his morning shower. He then went into the kitchen to make a quick breakfast. When the clock struck six a knock came from his front door.

Sora answered the door to allow Yuna, one of his baby sitters, into the house. She smiled at him as he handed her a cup of coffee. She went to the kitchen where he had a plate of breakfast set out for her. Sora grabbed his bags before heading for the door.

When Sora arrived home later that night he saw he had a message on his phone. He said his goodbye's to Aerith, another baby sitter and pressed play. He went towards the kitchen as the message played.

'_Sora? It's Cloud. How are you holding up? We haven't heard from you in a while. Are you taking care of yourself? If you need any help just call and we'll be there. Call me back when you get this message.'_

Sora sighed before picking up the phone and dialing his cousin's number. He yawned as the phone was answered.

"Sora?" Cloud asked.

"Who else?" Sora asked tiredly.

"Why are you up so late?" Cloud asked sternly.

"Just got home from work." Sora answered.

"I thought you went to work at six in the morning." Cloud said.

"I do, I have three jobs." Sora answered.

"What! Sora you need to rest! That's too much for you to do! Look let me and the others help you!" Cloud said.

"I don't need help I'm fine." Sora snapped.

"No you aren't! You sound like you're ready to drop dead!" Cloud reprimanded.

"I'm fine. Stop sounding like you're my mother." Sora snapped.

"Sora! Please just try and take it easy okay?" Cloud asked knowing he couldn't get through to Sora.

"Fine…Look I got to go. Bye." Sora said.

"Wait-" He heard Cloud say before he hung up.

Sora went to Xion's room where he found her up and crying. He picked her up and began to rock her to sleep.

_~Three years later~_

Sora hurriedly left the house as Yuna went to go get Xion, now three and a half years old. He still worked three jobs, but was getting more sleep now that she was a toddler. He ran down the street hurriedly as the sun began to fully rise.

He reached the grocery store he worked at and went to work immediately. He helped stock and clean the store before working the register. At eleven he clocked out and bought a quick lunch that he could eat while walking.

He walked down to a café he worked at nearby. He changed into his uniform before going to his station. He kept up a healthy and happy appearance and smiled at all of his usual customers. He chatted with them happily when he went to their tables. When it hit five he quickly changed and left buying a quick dinner to go at a fast food place.

He immediately went and changed as soon as he reached the bar he worked at. He then went to the bar and began to mix drinks that the people ordered. He tried not to stare at people since he worked at a gay bar, not that he minded. He chatted with the customers and his co-workers before it was time to go home.

He walked home slowly and yawned as he reached the apartment building. He blinked when he saw a car he didn't recognize in the parking lot. He shook his head as he headed up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and went inside and closed the door. He began to take his shoes and coat off after setting his bag down.

"Aerith?" He called.

"I sent her home." An older male voice said from the kitchen.

Sora froze before hurrying into the kitchen. He stood in the door way staring in shock at the spiky haired blonde man standing before him. The blonde had made a pot of coffee and held a cup out to Sora who took it still in shock.

"How was work?" The blonde asked.

"C-cloud? Wh-why are you here?" Sora asked his cousin.

"I came to check up on you of course." Cloud stated.

"You didn't have to. I'm doing just fine." Sora stated as he sat at the table.

"You look like you're doing fine. So where do you work?" Cloud asked.

"I work at a grocery store, a café, and a bar." Sora stated.

"A bar!" Cloud said angrily.

"Yeah, why does it matter?" Sora asked.

"You shouldn't be working in a bar! What if something happened?" Cloud cried.

"Nothing has happened. You're such a worry wart." Sora said.

"Do you even interact with your daughter?" Cloud asked.

"Of course I do!" Sora cried in outrage.

"Oh really? I asked Aerith how many babysitters you have she said at least three. Her, a girl named Yuna and another girl named Olette." Cloud stated.

"So what?" Sora asked.

"You're not even taking care of Xion. If you aren't taking care of her yourself you should just put her up for adoption." Cloud stated harshly.

"What do you know? I've been working my ass off to keep everything running! I work three damn jobs because my girlfriend dumped me and her parents won't help take care of their grandchild!" Sora shouted.

"Sora-" Cloud began.

"I love Xion very much, I want to spend time with her but I have to work myself to death just to get us both by!" Sora continued to shout.

"Sora! I'm sorry for saying that okay. I know you are trying your best! I crossed the line, I'm sorry." Cloud apologized.

Sora sagged in his seat as he calmed down. "I'm sorry for shouting."

"It's fine, but Sora this can't go on." Cloud stated.

"What can I do? I won't give Xion up." Sora stated.

"Come live with me, Roxas, and Ventus." Cloud said.

"No I'd be imposing-" Sora began.

"I wasn't suggesting I'm ordering you too." Cloud stated.

"I have no choice?" Sora asked.

"No, look we're tired of knowing you're wasting away. Please rely on us now." Cloud said.

Sora looked down in thought. "When can we move in?"

"You and Xion can leave with me tomorrow morning, get some sleep and resign from your jobs." Cloud told him.

"Alright…" Sora said as he drank the coffee.

"Good, now off to bed. I got the couch tonight." Cloud told him as he pushed Sora to the bedroom.

"Okay. Night Cloud and thanks." Sora said before closing the bedroom door.

Cloud shook his head before going to the couch and collapsing on it. He pulled the blanket and pillow he had salvaged earlier and went to sleep.

**~End ch. 6~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter!**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**mochiusagi: Sorry it took so long! Hope this doesn't disappoint!**

**carolina1k: Thanks! Hope this didn't disappoint!**

**Crying Sage: Riku should appear here soon.**

**Zexionienzo: Same I dislike Kairi, unless I need her to be nice.**

**Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~A new beginning~**

Both Sora and Xion were fast asleep in the car as Cloud drove to Radiant Gardens. He glanced over at Sora every once in a while and smiled before glancing in the mirror at Xion. He continued to drive as soft music played from the radio.

Sora blearily opened his eyes; he opened and closed them to blink away his sleepiness as he sat up. He noticed they were driving on a road over water, glancing ahead he saw a gate that opened to Radiant Gardens. He couldn't help his eyes widening at the beauty that the place held.

"Sleep well?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah…after last night's sleep and the nap I just had I feel wonderful!" Sora said.

"I'm glad. You look better as well." Cloud pointed out.

"Was Xion any trouble?" Sora asked.

"No, she was very well behaved." Cloud stated.

"Good…" Sora smiled.

"We'll be at the house soon. Anything you want to know?" Cloud asked.

"Um…rules?" Sora asked unsure.

"Not many, phones not to be used for more than an hour, let us know where you're at." Cloud answered.

"Chores?" Sora asked.

"We switch off each week." Cloud told him.

"Um…relationships?" Sora asked.

"I have a boyfriend named Leon, Roxas is with a guy named Axel, and Ventus is with a girl named Aqua. No fucking in the house, in fact if you fuck before your married your dead." Cloud stated.

"Uh…" Sora said.

"You're different Sora you were drunk. Oh! No smoking in the house, no alcohol, no drugs." Cloud told him.

"Alright, I understand." Sora said.

"Oh! I've been meaning to ask have you heard from your brother?" Cloud asked.

"Vanitas? No…last I heard he was in some mountain area." Sora told cloud.

"Hmm…so he doesn't know about Xion?" Cloud asked.

"He would have been home in a flash if he did." Sora told him.

"True." Cloud agreed.

The rest of the ride was quiet. It didn't take Cloud long to park in the driveway of a two story house. Sora looked at it in surprise as Cloud got Xion out of the car.

"Five bedrooms." Cloud told him.

"Why so many?" Sora asked.

"Well we had an extra office but didn't need it so we made it into a bedroom." Cloud explained.

"So?" Sora asked.

"One for you, one for me, one for Ventus, one for Roxas, and one for Xion." Cloud said.

"Why give us our own rooms?" Sora asked.

"Because after having Ventus and Roxas fighting about having their own rooms it didn't seem right bunking you with one of them. Also Xion should have her own room since she's getting older." Cloud told him.

"Okay…" Sora followed Cloud to the door.

Cloud opened the door and allowed Sora to go in first, after he took Xion from Cloud. Sora looked around the hallway in wonder. He looked into the living room to see it was basic and neat, same with the dining room and the kitchen. He saw two doors at the end of the hall, which he guessed led to two of the bedrooms.

Sora turned to Cloud as he walked up to him. Cloud nodded towards the stairs and Sora followed him up them. He followed the blonde to two bedrooms. One was for Xion and the one next to it was for Sora.

"Roxas' room is across the hall as is the bathroom. Ventus and I have our rooms downstairs." Cloud told him.

"Alright." Sora agreed.

"Roxas and Ventus should be back in a few…I have a few errands to run. I'll set the crib up real fast though." Cloud said as he went to go get the crib.

With help from Cloud they set up Xion's room and Sora put away their belongings. They would need to buy her stuff at some point but that could wait. Sora then went to his room and put his stuff away, it was a little dull at the moment. His room was a light blue with beige carpet while Xion's was a dark pink with a beige carpet.

"I'm heading out now." Cloud said as Sora followed him to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked.

"Got some errands to run." Cloud said before he left.

Sora sighed before heading to the living room. Xion was taking a nap so he sat down on the couch. He lay back on it and felt tired so he decided to lie down. He fell asleep not long after.

When he next awoke it was still quiet and the sun was beginning to set. He sat up groggily and saw a glass of water on the table next to the couch. He took a sip of the water and looked around; he heard a giggle from Xion close by and was confused.

He looked up as a blonde entered the room. He wore a grey and tan shirt and grey jeans as he walked out holding Xion. His blue eyes turned to Sora and he smiled.

"Welcome home." He greeted.

"Uh…" Sora began.

"Ventus." The blonde told him.

"Oh! Sorry…" Sora said.

"Its fine, me and Roxas being identical twins it's hard to tell, here's a hint I wear tan and grey while Roxas liked black and white." Ventus said.

"Oh! Okay!" Sora said as he took Xion.

"She's a sweetie." Ventus said.

"Yeah…" Sora smiled.

"She looks slightly like Kairi but with Vanitas' hair color and your eyes." Ventus pointed out.

"You make it sound like she's more Vanitas' then mine…" Sora said.

"Well it is said grandparents hair colors carry over that's all." Ventus defended.

"I know, I didn't mean anything by it." Sora apologized.

They sat there talking for a whole hour as they waited for Cloud and Roxas to get home. They both looked up from watching Xion playing with some of her toys as Roxas and Cloud walked in. They were carrying quite a few bags of groceries.

After helping them put up the groceries Cloud began to make dinner. Sora set Xion up in her highchair as he and the twins sat at the dining table.

"It's good to see you." Roxas greeted.

"You too." Sora replied.

"So what took you so long?" Ventus asked Roxas.

"Oh…was with Axel and we bumped into Riku." Roxas said.

"What did Riku want?" Ventus asked.

"Oh he said if we needed any help to just let us know." Roxas said.

"Riku?" Sora asked.

"A guy who goes to our college. He's a year older than us." Roxas told him.

"What did he mean by help?" Sora asked.

"Oh we told him about you coming and he said if you need help being shown around town when we're busy he'd do it." Roxas told him.

"Oh…that's nice." Sora said.

"You two will be good friends." Ventus said.

"Oh…well I'll be busy with Xion." Sora said.

"You need some interaction other then the baby." Roxas stated.

"Yeah! Riku will take you out to a club or something tomorrow to have fun! We'll watch her." Ventus promised.

"But…" Sora began.

"Just don't drink too much; also don't be out too long." Cloud said.

Sora sighed but nodded knowing he couldn't win the fight. He smiled as he watched his cousins and Xion. It was nice being surrounded by family and he felt more relaxed now then he had in three years.

**~End ch. 7~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter!**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**RSV: Yep!**

**Akemi713: I can't wait to see Riku either!**

**mochiusagi: I can see Sora as the type to not give up and to work his hardest! Even if it would hurt him.**

**Zexionienzo: Yep! Well he might be sad later in the story…**

**Till next time!**


End file.
